1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention related to a data processing system and, in particular, a system particularly designed for the processing of data in document form.
2. Prior Art
Data processing systems of the prior art have generally fallen into one of two classes, the first being general purpose systems designed to perform a wide variety of tasks and the second being specialized systems optimized for a limited range of related tasks.
A recurring problem with the first class of data processing systems is that many such systems, while having a wide range of applications, may not be as efficient for certain tasks as more specialized system. The second class of systems, however, are generally not easily expandable for tasks other than those for which they were originally designed, even when the additional tasks may be related to the original tasks.